zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dependents Day (episode)
Summary The crew heads to the Sentient Resources planet to celebrate Dependents Day! Dar and Pleck bond. Nermut day drinks. Bargie busts a move. Plot Bargie wakes everyone up early for Dependents Day. Pleck asks what it is. Its a day for ships to declare their Dependants on their ships so they can write them off on their taxes. They also get filled up with a full tank of sweet gas. Dar comes in looking unwell, they are pale and their scales are falling off. The crew theorise that it's because they jucked a corpse. Dar makes Pleck promise that he'll kill her within 12 hours. They also get Pleck to massage their head. Dar doesn't have a skull because their brain isn't in their head. Bargie is sad that no one else is excited for Dependents Day. Dependants get a hamburger for Dependants day. People who aren't Dependants get shot into the sky and exploded. They get a call from Nermut, he's at a Dependants day light show. They tell him that Dar is ill. Nermut has sent them some printout to get them on the Rebellion healthcare plan so they don't have to pay to get them treated. Bargie runs out of paper 2/3 of the way through. They have to go to Sentient Resources to submit their form. Pleck's K'hekk eye has also gotten bigger, although it has also improved his vision. Its around 3 times the size it used to be. Dar becomes very attached to Pleck, it makes the crew even more worried. Councillor Monica Kassu reads sponsor copy for ZipRecruiter. Pleck is amazed at the level of bureaucracy the Rebellion has. The tannoy calls ship 448 and the crew head up to window B to talk with the representative; Takk'sys. Takk.sys offers them a burger but then tells them that the person making them, Flaxoid, doesn't wash his hands. She asks them if they have declared their dependance, Dar claims to be Pleck's dependant. She asks for their printed out forms as they have recently upgraded their system to paper, print is the future. They have most of their forms but are missing 1222 and 4171, she gives them copies to fill out. Dar's species is a pre-existing condition. One of Takk,sys's coworkers drops by to gossip about Charlene at 18185, she got together with Florgorg. Florgorg is Takk,sys's ex. Another coworker drops by to give minutes to Takk,sys and tells her that they heard that Florgorg got together with Echelon, Binkle and Delamp. She becomes antsy to go on her break. Bargie is at Ship Resources. She is unsure how many people are inside her, she thinks its two. They put the infinity sign just in case. She says moral is currently low. Takk,sys explains her former relationship with Florgorg to the crew, she's unsure why he ever broke up with her as she feels she overly satisfied him. Pleck doesn't think that's possible. Pleck's K'hekk eye counts as a double pre-existing condition, it disqualifies him and his progeny. Takk,sys's coworkers return to show her an email from Florgorg, its a nude photo of Delamp. The crew aren't even halfway through their form. Dar shoves their forms at Takk,sys declaring Pleck as her father, she files the forms before the others can protest. Dar also listed their race as Tellurian. They ask what the bribing situation is to expedite their forms. Takk,sys asks if they will kill for it, she wants them to kill Florgorg. The S.R rep asks if Bargie has any Dependants that don't reside inside her. She lists her son and her manager that she doesn't speak to. They bond over the fact that people wear shoes inside of them and how rude it is. The crew walk deeper into S.R and discuss the fact they don't know what Florgorg looks like. C-53 suggests that Dar head back to Bargie and rest but they insist they are dependant on Pleck. A person comes up and asks if they're lost, they finish donating to a children's cancer hospital before helping them. They find out that they are talking to Florgorg. Pleck tells them that they are looking for Delamp, Florgorg walks them over. Florgorg tells them all about the deep love they have for Delamp. They run into Delamp. Dar asks for an aside with C-53 and Pleck. Dar tells them that they can't kill them, they have realised that Takk,sys is the bad person in this situation. They return to Delamp asking Florgorg if they have more room for adoptees in their home. Pleck tells them that they found what they were looking for and are going to head back to their paperwork. They find out that Delamp is a podiatrist and ask them to look at Dar. They diagnose Dar with a foot disorder caused by jucking a corpse. As they are curing Dar they ask Pleck to fulfil the promise and kill them. Delamp injects Dar in the foot and they instantly feel better. They thank Delamp but are dismayed to learn that he is not in network so the treatment is going to be expensive. Bargie has been practicing her Dependance day dance. She's even added some moves, including a hatch open. The crew return to Takk,sys and tell her that they couldn't kill Florgorg. She is very upset. It is her worst Dependants day since last year when she killed her lover. The crew watch the Dependants day dance, choreographed to music by Jordan B'Korkan. Pleck is horrified that they announce the names of the people who are shot into the sky and exploded. The show is brought to a stop when they accidentally shoot a dependant into the sky. Pleck asks Dar if it's weird that he is their parent now. They were both denied health coverage. Nermut calls. He's drunk and wearing an orange beer pitcher on his head. They update him on the paperwork. Nermut gets on a trampoline with a lot of people larger than him. He asks if they filed his paperwork. They say goodbye and hangup. Bargie shows off her dance moves, shaking around everyone inside of her. Quotes "I feel like we need to find like uh, a weird alien doctor." - Pleck "Well preferably just a good doctor, I don't know if they need to be weird." - C-53 "Plecky can I have a blankie please." - Dar "Pleck is my daddy." - Dar Trivia * Dar's species drinks sand, they require silicates to keep their life cycle going. * People shot into the sky (incomplete): Joseph Rang, Nico Herse, Plop Gork, Bleep, Jacob Ford, Elor Nu, Sandra Two, Ellie Aile, Taylor Ford, Sandy Newie, Courtney Delowie, Cindy Cindy, Bob the Squealer, Pain, the Doorstopper, Rick Rick Rick Rick, Corsion the cat, Casathorp, Tilla Till Till, Djork, John, Suzanna, Brian the Corkmanster. * Shane O'Connell created a music video to go with the Dependent's Day song Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy and Delamp - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari C.L.I.N.T. - Winston Noel Takk'sys, Florgorg, and Bargie's S.R rep - Laura Willcox Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Additional Recording - Forever Dog by Brett Boham Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - Shane O'Connell Ship Design - Eric Geusz "This Dependents Day" - Shane O'Connell and Alta Finn Category:Episodes Category:Season 2